


Confusing

by tobitobito



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst (not really), Bi Oliver Queen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Crushes, M/M, Unrequited Crush, disaster Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobitobito/pseuds/tobitobito
Summary: Bi Oliver has a crush. (I mainly wrote this for practice).





	Confusing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I may or may not continue this as a series depending on how much time I have. Let me know what you think!

“I heard that Laurel Lance is going out with David, you know that guy who’s dad’s a lawyer? Yeah, him.” Tommy was sure that his best friend would be interested in this new development, after all, Ollie had had a crush on Laurel Lance for months. There was no denying that she was attractive, that was a fact, but she wasn’t really Tommy’s type, he thought she was just a little too studious for his tastes. He preferred a girl who liked to party, not one who liked to study. Each to his own, though.

“Uh huh.” To Tommy’s surprise Oliver didn’t seem all that interested.

“What’s up with you, man? You’ve been acting weird for, like, a whole hour.” He was getting kind of annoyed now, he had just given Ollie some important information and he hadn’t even reacted. What the hell was going on?

“Nothing, look Tommy, I’m just tired, that’s all.” 

“Whatever! Julian Torres is having a party tonight, I’m just gonna go early, maybe pick up a chick or two, you can stay here and mope around all you want because I’m actually going to have fun!” He stalked out of his best friend’s room, slamming the door behind him. 

“Stupid fucking Tommy, he’s always thinking about partying and girls...” Oliver grumbled under his breath, speaking rather hypocritically about his best friend. 

Obviously, the real reason Oliver was fucking pissed, well, more pissed than usual was because he could not, no matter what he tried, stop thinking about Percy, Percy Stenham that is. Percy was 17, a year older than him and Tommy but the hottest person Oliver had ever laid eyes on. There were a few problems though. One, he was like, a hundred percent sure that Percy was straight. Two, his mother would probably kill him if she found out he made out with anyone who wasn’t a girl. And finally, Tommy would not shut the fuck up about Laurel Lance! What was with him and Lance? Did he have some kind of obsession or something? Okay, don’t get him wrong, Lance is super attractive but, nowhere near as hot as Percy, with his dreamy hazel eyes and his toned body... 

“Ollie!” A loud shout broke him from his daydreams about the hottest guy he had ever seen, “Time for dinner!” Oh for fucks sake, he really wasn’t in the mood right now, “Oliver Jonas Queen!” Seriously, Thea?

“Okay, okay, I’m coming, no need to yell!” He hurried down the stairs, hoping that something good was on the table.

“How was your day, buddy?” 

“Dad, I’m 16, you don’t need to call me buddy anymore!”

“Fine, Oliver, how was your day?” His dad was clearly annoyed now.

“Okay, Tommy’s convinced I like a girl named Laurel, though, even though I don’t. He went out partying already.”

“And you didn’t go with him?”

“Nah, I’m tired today, so it doesn’t matter. How was school, Speedy?” Oliver asked, looking across the table at his younger sister.

“Great! Except there was this one girl named Edith Bronson, who I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate! And she told Izzy who told Chester who told Thomas who told Lola who told me that I have a crush on Lawrence Paxton, which I do not! He is so gross! I heard that he doesn’t brush his teeth ever! And now everyone thinks I like him even though I don’t and it makes me so mad!” Thea’s face was starting to turn bright red from all her rambling, “But I got a hundred percent on my spelling test and Edith only got ninety percent so I win!” She finished enthusiastically.

The youngest Queen’s speech had almost, keyword being almost, made him forget all about Percy Stenham and his and Tommy’s argument. He was pretty sure that their father was entirely aware of the fact that Oliver had only asked Thea how her day went to worm his way out of a conversation and change the topic.

“Ollie?” 

“What, sorry?” He answered suddenly, having realised that he completely zoned out.

“Why weren’t you listening? I was saying that Elliot got this really cool game and I might be able to play it with him next time I go over!” Here comes more over excitement. Yay.


End file.
